


Weary Traveler

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFFC Prompt:  Travel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary Traveler

Sam was filthy, and it felt as if every muscle in his body ached as he slowly walked up the hill to Bag End. The sun was sinking low in the west, and the blue sky made a lovely backdrop for pink streaked clouds. A candle had already been lit in the parlour window, which made a warm, welcoming beacon for his weary soul.

Frodo was at the door waiting to take Sam into a loving embrace before helping him with his cloak. Without a word, he took Sam’s hand and led him into the bathing chamber. The room was filled with a soft, golden light from a lamp hanging from a holder on the wall. The bath was already half full, ready for hot water from the stove to be added. Oatmeal soap and thick towels were waiting on a low table.

While Frodo poured the hot water into the tub, Sam shed his workaday clothes and climbed into the bath. He gave a heartfelt sigh as he eased himself into the steaming water and as he relaxed, Frodo soaped up a cloth and began to gently wipe the road dust away.

When Frodo finished, Sam slipped lower into the water, then completely submerged himself to rinse off the soap. He came up and looked expectantly at Frodo. Frodo laughed softly as he lathered Sam’s thick golden curls with a lightly scented shampoo. 

After carefully rinsing Sam’s hair with fresh, warm water, Frodo took one of the towels and began to pat dry some of the excess water from Sam’s hair. “Are you ready to come out now, love, or do you want me to add some more hot water for a soak?”

Sam sighed and gave a drowsy smile. “It feels that good, to be sure, and I’d like to sit a mite longer, but the longer I sit, the harder ‘t’will be for me to get out. So, out it is!”

Frodo assisted Sam from the tub then finished patting him dry. He picked up a clean nightshirt and slipped it over Sam’s head. “Come on then,” he said, “let’s get you into bed. I have some stew keeping warm in the kitchen and I’ll bring some to you as soon as I have you tucked up.”

Sam smiled and leaned in to give Frodo a gentle kiss. “You’re spoiling me, you are,” he murmured against Frodo’s lips. Frodo returned the kiss as he slid an arm around Sam’s waist. “Ah, but Sam,” he said, leading him down the hall, “I like having a chance to spoil you. It doesn’t happen very often.”

Frodo left Sam comfortably settled against the headboard while he went to the kitchen to prepare a tray. Returning to the bedroom he found his lover had slid down into the bed and was fast asleep. Frodo smiled fondly and set the tray aside. Slipping on his own nightshirt, he turned down the lamp, climbed carefully into bed with his Sam and gathered him into his arms. “I guess we won’t be having ‘afters’ either,” he whispered into golden curls before drifting off himself.


End file.
